fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Contra (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary A human boy that is the OmniRealm Warriors classmate. He was accidently affected by the Corruption. Now his body is infected by genes of a Demon, making him one of the rare Demonoids, a demon with a humanoid mind and body. Being weak willed at the time, the Corruption easily made him the second of the major threats the OmniRealm Warriors had to face. After being defeated, Joey became good again as he normally was and uses his abilities to fight the Corruption instead Name: Joey Contra Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Age: 9-18 (changes throughout story) Gender: Male Height: Unknown, comparable to the OmniRealm Warriors Weight: Unknown, comparable to the OmniRealm Warriors Classification: Human, Demon, Demonoid Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Swordsmanship, Durability Negation via Soul Draining, Darkness Manipulation (Type 3), Chi Manipulation (Demonic Version, can only manipulate his own Chi), Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Intangibility (via Demonic Step), Forcefield Creation, Clone Creation, Flight via Demonic Rush, Healing (via Soul Draining), [ Resistance to Pain, Fear, Soul, Curse, Death, Life, Madness, Void, Mind, and Chaos Manipulation, along with Petrification and Necromancy. Limited Statistics Reduction (Debuffs last for 30 seconds or 3 turns)] Capable of damaging Non-Corporeal beings with Astral Energy | Soul Destruction Attack Potency: Country Level '''(with drained energy and in a desperate base form, Joey's Demonic Demolisher threatened to do this 7.78969925600367 teratons of TNT, multiply that by three: 23.36909776801101 teratons, by 5: 38.94849628001835 teratons, and by 7: ''54.5278947920257 teratons worth of TNT'') '| Galaxy Level (Fought Scott at Omniclysm’s Area: The End Zone) ' '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ possibly Relativistic+ (Should be faster than Wayne when he fought Essenor, who utilized lightning that was as fast as the return stroke of lightning) | MFTL+ (Fought Scott) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Level | Galaxy Level Durability: Country Level | Galaxy Level Stamina: High (comparable to OmniRealm Warriors, who can fight for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Fiendcalibur, Hundreds of Meters with Projectiles. Long range specials continue up to an unknown amount of range, probably up to Hundreds of Kilometers, but beyond Joey's control and eyesight Standard Equipment: Fiendcalibur, a blade that shares its Soul Draining ability with Joey Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (Comparable to the OmniRealm Warriors at the time) | Genius Weaknesses: * Demonic Step: ** Has a cooldown of 3 seconds, or half a turn. ** Joey can't attack during the Demonic Step and ** His movements must be linear, whichever direction he wants to go. *** Therefore, he can be predictable * Defensive Tools: ** Most of his skill set revolves around attacking more than defending. He doesn't have many defensive techniques, and the ones he can use are quite limited. *** Demonic Shockwave: It's a shockwave, for defense it may not be enough to do it's job *** Demonic Barrier: Only reliable defense, but also still able to be broken down *** Demonic Step: Linear+3 Second Cooldown *** Demon Ice: Can't Spam at all Notable Techniques: Energy Control: * IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE * He can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities. ** He can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law ** Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done ** Passively, Energy works to weaken damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts like a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken ***Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user, unless the user allows such to be possible * 6th Sense: He can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ** Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person ** This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses * Pulse: At anytime he can use his energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360 degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to survival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. Demonoid Physiology *As a demonoid, he possesses the basic abilities of a Demon **'Soul Draining': All of his attacks (ALL OF THEM) not only deal damage physically but attacks the soul of the victim as well, restoring his own vitality (healing) ***Not an OHKO. Requires multiple hits (depletes HP) to completely destroy Soul. In otherwords, it would take as many hits to take down an opponent physically, but he can hit on both the physical and spiritual. **'Dark Energy': A more powerful version of Energy, but it’s hard to control (not an issue), seen in every one of his attacks **'Evil Resistance': As an embodiment of evil being a Demonoid, Joey is unaffected by "evil" influences as he is as "evil" as he could be. (Such as Pain, Fear, Chaos, Curse, Mind, Void, Soul, Death, Life, or Madness Manipulation) **'Demonic Intangibility': An ability that proves to be a Demon’s signature ability, can become intangible to attacks. Comes in the form of the Demon Step technique **Constantly has a dark purple aura swirling around him Fiendcalibur *His double edged straight broadsword, seems like a normal blade at first *Shares his ability to Drain Souls and delivers the Soul to him upon touching the blade *As it is a sword, it deals more damage than his melee attacks. However, Joey prefers to use his fists over his sword for most cases. The sword is mostly used to finish a powerful combo or provide longer ranged attacks. Standard Attacks *'Basic Combo': A series of punches and kicks that can lead into any of his other Standard Attacks and even Special Attacks *'Demonic Upper': Jumps up with a fist pointed upwards and then somersaults to an axe kick, The uppercut can be used to launch enemies upwards instead of combo into the axe kick *'Demonic Tornado': A single roundhouse kick that comes with a purple whirlwind. Launches his enemies. *'Demonic Shockwave': A one-directional shockwave made by demonic Energy. Designed as a versatile defensive move for either pushing the enemy and their attacks away or pushing objects around. He does have an Omnidirectional variant. *'Demonic Blast': A singular blast ripped straight from a purple Hadoken, can be charged for a large powerful variant or fired rapidly DBZ style. **'Demonic Sphere': Concentrates evil Energy into a sphere in his hand as he rockets forward, colliding the sphere with his enemies creating an explosion **'Demonic Beam': A basic beam. Used when the Demonic Blast is fully charged *'Demonic Edge': A heavy jumping vertical slash with the Fiendcalibur *'Demonic Barrier': A 360 degree defensive shield of demonic energy for omnidirectional defense **'Demonic Divebomb': Jumps into the air and uses Demonic Barrier, then rushes down with a furious divekick. ***He can attack in any direction if he wanted too. But in game he does it this way *'Demonic Rush': Joey powers up and flies toward his enemies DBZ style, chasing them at fast speeds. This is used to continue his assault from an earlier attack. Special Attacks *'Demonic Step': **Joey’s signature ability, his image and body become misty like for a mere moment. In this time he is completely intangible and is able to move in any (linear) direction he desires at an incredible rate in this gassy/astral form. Has a cooldown for 3 seconds as soon as he is done with his dash. However this doesn't prevent Joey from using this ability often to get out of many bad situations. Because his movements must be linear and he can't attack during this state, he is wary to not spam the crap outta it. Generally combines it with other attacks *'Demonic Clones': **Creates two phantasmal purple clones of himself to assist in a three way melee assault ***It is implied that they can preform other techniques too *'Demonic Wave': **Punches the ground at an angle, releasing a fluid-looking purple shockwave that crawls along the ground. If it hits, it launches the enemy upward *'Demonic Claw': **Evil energy extends from Joey as he slashes horizontally for massive damage *'Demonic Jaw': **The jaws of a demon pop out at the enemy from underneath attempting to crush them *'Demonic Meteor' **Summons five ten foot diameter “meteors” made up of demonic energy to obliterate enemies *'Demonic Demolisher': **Punches the ground, creating a powerful omnidirectional shockwave of Evil Energy. His most powerful attack. The very move that threatened the Tristate Area. *'Demon Fire': **Throws purple fire forward at the ground, creating a large pillar of flames. Can potentially aim to throw at his foes instead **If one touches it, the flames that will get caught onto him or her will continue to burn until he or she is burned to ash **Cannot be put out by any means unless there is a way to remove the flames away from the victim, in which case it would immediately disperse **Cannot be spammed *'Demon Ice' **Surrounds self in an all encompassing crystalline ice structure. This barrier will automatically block attacks for him until it is broken **Sharp icicles protrude out of the crystal in automatic response to a melee attack **Cannot be spammed *'Demon Lightning' **Throws his blade, and soon as it’s in a surface, it acts as a lightning rod from Joey’s lightning coming from his hand **Cannot be spammed *'Fiendcalibur Beam': A Blade Beam from the Fiendcalibur, it's damage output isn't as impressive as many other attacks, though it's Soul Drain ability is much more potent Forms *'Soul Drainer': **A temporarily augmentation to his attacks that make their Soul Draining ability much more potent. Burgundy lightning surrounds his limbs to signify that it is active. *'Demonlord' **Joey releases more of the demonic energy inside of him to increase his power, speed, and durability by 3 times their normal amount. Still has easy control over this power. **Purple Hair *'ArchDemonlord (Azurite Form)' **Joey amplifies the demonic energy in his body to the maximum limit that he can control perfectly without becoming an OverDemonlord **This acts as a 5 times multiplier of stats, he also gets cool spiky cyan hair **His aura turns from purple to navy blue **'Has access to Astral Energy' **His most preferable form, going OverDemonlord makes him lose more control, this form however still gives him access to his Special Attacks *'OverDemonlord (Crimsite Form)' **If Joey loses control over his demonic side and decides to powerup further, he goes into this berserker like state that cannot strategize as well. Though he skill can do basic tactics and sometimes cunning plans, so his mindset isn't completely out of the loop ***In his "The End" key, he has complete control over this form, but at the cost of more Energy **A seven times multiplier of stats. Red Hair **Cannot use Demonic Ice, Lightning, and Fire. **Aura turns dark, evil, red. Fighting Style * Joey is a very adaptable fighter, both knowing how and when to fight in both close and long range ** However, more of his arsenal revolves around close combat, so his long range combat is slightly less proficient as a result * Joey tends to keep himself at "Mid-Range" where he can both pursuit or retreat and adapt. Key: Contra Arc | The End Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Tier 3 Category:Intangibility Users